Sachets are small packets that are used for supplying small doses of a product. These are used to dispense single or a small number of doses of adhesives, lubricants, medicines, cosmetics, shampoos, conditioners, liquid soaps, lotions and dentifrices. In some instances a single dose is a sample amount. Regardless such sachets are commonly used to deliver a single dose of a substance.
In most instances the sachets will be used to deliver a single dose of a single substance. However, in some instances they will be used to dispense doses of two different substances. Further, in most instances in the delivery of two different substances, these substances must be delivered substantially uniformly. That is, each of the substances should be dispensed in about equal amounts. This is needed for the effective use of the substances being dispensed. When the substances are components of an adhesive they are reactive and must be dispensed and used in a certain reactive ratio. Medications also must be used in a certain ratio. The same is the case for a dentifrice that is comprised of two non-compatible components. These types of substances need sachets that will reliably dispense the substances from each chamber in substantially uniform amounts. The present sachet is directed to solving this problem.